1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for handling tubulars. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a tubular handling tool such as a single joint elevator.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drilling wells in the oil and gas industry using a drilling rig, the operation of hoisting tubulars onto the rig floor is commonly accomplished by using an elevator suspended within the derrick of the rig. Usually the elevator is sized and constructed to be suitable only for handling single tubular joints (i.e. not a string of joints connected together). Such an elevator is referred to as a “single joint elevator” or “SJE”.
Single joint elevators are specifically adapted for securing and lifting tubulars having conventional connections. A conventional connection generally includes a collar configured to receive a tubular at each end of the collar. The collar forms a shoulder for engaging the single joint elevator. Typical single joint elevators include two hinged body halves that form a circle when closed. In use, the body halves of the elevator engage the shoulder formed by the collar connecting the tubulars. As such, conventional single joint elevator can only grip a tubular at the collar. Also, conventional single joint elevators cannot grip a tubular that does not have a shoulder, such as a flush joint tubular or a semi-flush tubular.
There is a need, therefore, for an elevator configured to handle tubulars without the need to support a collar.